The goal of the Cancer Disparities Program (CD) is to foster and sustain an integrated transdisciplinary environment for dedicated multi-level and multi-ethnic cancer disparities research that studies mechanisms and interventions from prevention through survivorship. The Program research emphasizes disparities affecting the region's largest ethnic populations, Latinos and Asians, engages intensively with the African American community, and includes other groups that are affected by disparities such as those who have limited English proficiency. Based on a shared understanding of the multi-level nature of these disparities and the interventions to reverse their course, the Program themes are: (A) Biologic determinants of cancer disparities; (B) Individual behavioral/psychological factors, emphasizing culture, language, and social context; and (C) healthcare and other systems factors, including interventions for systems change to reduce cancer disparities. CD is led by Dr. Rena Pasick, whose career has been dedicated to conducting social and behavioral research in cancer disparities among multi-ethnic populations, and to training a diverse cadre of cancer disparities population scientists; and Dr. Tung Nguyen, a clinician researcher with scientific expertise in Asian American cancer disparities and community-based participatory research. The Program has 24 members who have published 399 peer-reviewed papers in the past five years; 15% were intra- and 16% were inter-programmatic publications. Annual extramural funding (total costs, 2010) is $10,476,370 in peer-reviewed support, nearly double the amount at the last review; total non-peer reviewed support is $1,631,255. The Program also adds value to the Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center) by bringing expertise in diverse populations to clinical programs; by connecting community members and clinicians; by fostering the intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic collaborations that advance knowledge in cancer disparities; and by conducting significant and successful training programs to increase the number of researchers who are under-represented minorities. Future directions include expansion of the Program via new and continuing multi-component grants, addition of members through recruitment and advancement of junior faculty, increased collaboration with clinical programs, and development of a multi-cultural communication shared resource.